The Long and forgotten
by ubanades
Summary: The Hyoudou clan was one of the 72 pillars of hell, yet it was a rumor that it was wiped out. There is also a secret being in Issei's sacred gear. What its abilities and appearance is unknown, but is a forgotten. It is a powerful sacred gear said to give elemental and beast-like powers. Follow Issei as he grows in power to achieve the ultimate sacred gear. Issei x harem. god Issei


Alright, new story, I will be updating the Naruto and the Pokémon crossover sometime in the summer… around June 20 or so. I will have the finals next week so I have some studying to do. Apart from that, I'm just too lazy so I'm doing this out of boredom. This is going to be very OC and a bit different from the plot of the original DxD plot, but it will still have some elements to it. Issei is WAY too different in this one fic. I will make him as overpowered as I can…actually anyone can. Of course as usual I will make a harem fic, the weird thing is… somehow I watched a bit of my girlfriend's yaoi anime and I'm a bit interested in it…shut up I'm just as weird as you people out there (not intended for the regular ones). If you guys don't like at least a small amount of it and can't tolerate it at all, then skip that chapter or not read this at all. I forgot to do disclaimers…I do not own anything but my ideas, if I did, then the characters in these anime would be very overpowered and have large ass harems :D.

* * *

A boy, at the age of 5, backed away from the scene in front of him. His parents were killed mercilessly by 3 mysterious hybrid like humans. They all had black wings and formed light spears from their hands. The boys tripped on his bottom and continued to back away as fast as he can, yet came to a stop when he hit the wall behind him. He was shivering in fear, no knowledge of what to do. The hybrid-like humans moved slowly towards him with sickening smiles of blood splatter and death. Then a voice echoed in his mind:

**Do you want power to protect yourself? Or will you die here in the hands of your parents' murderers?**

The boy already knew the answer.

_I don't want to die here! Please help me! Give me your power to protect myself!_

Soon a malicious laugh erupted from his mind.

**Alright, I shall grant you my power! Use it wisely, boy. You have the power to either destroy this world or save it…**

With that said, the voice disappeared and a light swallowed him. The beings quickly covered their eyes with their hands. As the light died down, the child was standing with gauntlets in an electrical board-like camouflage in red, black, and dark blue. They weren't that big but it was kind of small and didn't cover most of his hands. He didn't feel fear anymore, but anger and hate. His eyes glowed red and showed malice towards the attackers. The beings were surprised, one cursed and gave an order.

"Shit! The kid unlocked the sacred gear! We gotta get the hell outta here!"

Before they were able to get out, the child stood in front of them. He powered up his gauntlets in instinct, making the gauntlets grow in size and finally cover his hands like gloves and covered his forearm up to his elbows. His speed and strength increase greatly and his human blood cells changed that of a dragon's and his base senses and abilities have increased greatly. He looked like he stood there for a long time. The beings retaliated by throwing their spears of light at him, but as they contact, he disappeared. As soon as that happened their eyes bulged out of their eye sockets and they coughed up blood and held their stomachs in pain. They fell to the ground and found the child with his back turned.

"You guys are too slow, you just saw my after image. All of you will receive my judgment for killing my parents. I've decided to give you a death penalty."

They looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You don't have the mentality or even the guts to kill us. You're just a kid, and you aren't able to kill for shit!"

The child turned his head towards the being who spoke, keeping his back facing it.

"You want to challenge that statement?"

"Yeah, you little shit!"

"So be it, I, Issei Satoshi Hyoudou, will give my judgment before this lowly being. Prepare for execution!"

The beings all stood up and looked at him with doubt before the boy, now known as Issei, dashed at the being in a blur of a speed. He passed the heavily damaged being, soon a gaping hole formed in his body and Issei's left gauntlet was stained in blood. The being's teammates watched in horror as their comrade fell with eyes looking behind and his mouth open agape as he fell and became a cold corpse with blood flowing more into the ground, making a pool beneath him. The other two looked at Issei, before they heard him speak again.

"You two will receive the same judgment as he did, you filthy pieces of garbage."

Outside, sounds of metal driving into raw flesh was heard all over the neighborhood.

Issei looked down at the now 5 corpses, he was stained with blood all over. He walked over to his parents' corpses. Sorrow then flooded his body as the new emotion. He fell to his knees and started crying. His gauntlets now gone from his wrists, he pulled both bodies closer to his.

"*sob* I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad. *sob* I couldn't do anything…*sob* I-I-I was too scared and I couldn't do anything. *sob* until now, I could only protect myself!"

Suddenly he felt a warm hand caress his tear-trailed cheek. His mother still alive looked at him with a sad smile.

"I know, but I'm proud of you Issei. For protecting yourself. Keep on living for us and maybe one day you'll see us again. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We love you, Issei, always…"

"I love you too mom!"

The hand was now turning cold again and more tears fell from his eyes. He gave off a loud yell of sadness from his loss of parents. He continuously sobbed before police arrived at the scene and saw the boy crying over his dead parents.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

Issei was on his way home from school. The kids stayed away from him all day as he was quiet and mysterious. As he walked, a bunch of older kids blocked his path onto the way from home.

"Hey kid, give us your money and we won't bite at all."

They all chuckled and soon surrounded him. He didn't respond, but stood there and looked up with his eyes in a red color. He frowned and replied.

"Nope, not gonna happen. Get out of my way before you get hurt."

"Heh, let's get him then!"

They all rushed toward him at the same time. They all swung their fists messily and ended up missing him. He jumped out of the way before any of them hit him, causing them to hit each other.

"You'll pay for that!"

They all stood up and attacked once again, Issei moved toward them slowly before going into a sprint. He drove his right fist in the first boy's face and the left one in the second boy's gut. He jumped and spun in mid-air before being able to kick the third boy in the face and forcing him to fall down. The fourth one swung with force, but wasn't able to reach Issei as he appeared behind him from mid-air and axe-kicked the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out. Issei then started walking back home, where he was always alone.

Ever since his parents died, he wasn't the same cheerful and energetic boy that ran around the playground to play with the other kids. Instead, he was replaced by a quiet boy who shuns anyone who interacts with him and even beats them up if they don't stop. He now has a cold personality, his red eyes that looked at others bored through their bodies and looked into their own souls. He became a passive delinquent as he passed school. He always had high grades and was very strong and agile for his age. He was able to do other abnormal things, such as the angles his body is bent in and his ability to see the quickest things easily without seeing it as a blur. It's like the whole world slows down as he sees the quickest things.

He arrived at his destination and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and slowly walked in.

"I'm home."

He silently said to himself as he took off his shoes and locked the door. He walked upstairs and laid down on his bed. He suddenly fell asleep and went into his mindscape.

He opened his eyes to find himself in an empty wasteland with nothing but sand. He thought it was all just a wasteland of nothing before he spotted 2 beings. Both were dragons, yet they were colored differently. One was crimson red and the other was white. They were both looking away from each other. He moved towards them, before they turned their attention to him. They then turned to each other and then looked at him.

**[It seems our host has finally seen us, Albion]**

**(Indeed he has, Ddraig. It seems we must tell him now about our existences and the paranormal world.)**

**[I suppose so. Hey kid, I'm Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. I have the power for your power multiplying abilities.]**

**(I am Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. I have the power for your divine dividing abilities.)**

"Hmmm, my name is Issei Satoshi Hyoudou. I thank you for your help from the last time."

**[Boy, you are welcome. I'm sorry for the loss of your parents but that was all in the past and it seems that you are ready for what you will face in here, your mindscape.]**

**(Aren't we forgetting someone?)**

**[Yes, we are. Where the hell is he?]**

**{I am here. Boy, I am the Manifestation of your negative emotions. Call me agony}**

**[Now that we're all here, we have one choice for the boy, training.]**

The other two beings nodded at his decision and then looked at Issei.

**{I shall train you in weaponry and magic}**

**(I shall train you in your power dividing abilities)**

**[I shall train you in your power multiplying abilities]**

Issei was thinking the whole time. The moment he heard the word training, he listened intently. Afterwards, he looked at them with determined eyes.

"Then let's start now!"

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER (sorry but I was too lazy to type the training experiences)**

Issei was walking towards his new school, Kuoh Academy. He walked past the gates with a stoic face. The females looked at him and giggled as he passed. The guys cursed him and his existence. He arrived at his homeroom and knocked on the door.

"Well, class we have a new student today. Be nice to him! Alright, you may come in!"

Issei walked towards the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Issei Satoshi Hyoudou. Nice to meet you all, I hope that we get along. I am now in your care."

The girls blushed and squealed while the guys cried tears or cursed his name.

"Ok now you may take your seat at the back close to the window."

The entire time at school he just looked out the window, hoping for something interesting to happen instead of listening to boring lectures about subjects in school. Ddraig started to sense multiple signatures.

**[Issei, there are a lot of devil signatures around]**

_I've noticed it as well, I'm just hoping it will make things a bit more interesting. It's not like those filthy fallen angels. If there are, they are probably looking for me and try to eliminate me because I might be a threat to them later on, which is a high possibility of actually happening._

**(Well, then we'll have to look for one and have a talk with them later on.)**

**{That's probably the best choice we have now.}**

_Agreed, but for now I gotta lay low. I don't think they can sense my presence anyway._

The bell finally rung for the last time. Everyone packed up and is ready to leave. Issei packed his stuff and was about to leave, but a blonde boy came in the room looking for him.

"Excuse me, but are you Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yes, I am. Do you need anything?"

"I am Kiba. The club president would like to talk to you in our clubroom."

**[It's one of the devils, we should do as he says and we can get some more information.]**

_Right!_

"Alright, then. Please lead the way, I shall follow."

"Ok then Issei, please follow me."

* * *

Kiba lead Issei to the abandoned Victorian styled building. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of these large double doors. Kiba opened it and allowed Issei to come in. He heard a shower being used in the room.

_There's a shower here? That's kind of odd. _

He looked around the room. There was girl with white hair, eating cake on the couch. She looked like a first-year. A girl came in the room with tea and some more cake, she had blue hair in a single ponytail and had large assets. She gave me some tea whilst I waited for the president to come out.

A few minutes later, a buxom woman with crimson red hair came out of the shower room. She went towards the large chair behind the large desk in the room. She sat down and looked at me. She gave me a smile and started a conversation.

"Hello Issei, I am Rias Gremory. I have called for your presence to warn you."

"About what? Fallen Angels? I can handle myself, Princess. Tell me what you really want from me."

She looked shocked at his statement. He knew about Fallen Angels? Devils? Angels? She regain her composure and looked at him with a bit of a serious face.

"I want you to join my group, as my pawn."

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I'm already a king, so I don't think it's possible to become a pawn and a king at the same time."

Rias was shocked yet again. He is a king? Or is he even a devil?

"A-are you a devil as well?"

"No, I'm merely just a human, but with dragon blood within me."

"Oh, I see. There is a possibility that you can be my pawn and be a king at the same time."

"Oh really? Well let me tell you now. It is possible. But I gotta think this one out first. I can have a peerage whilst being your pawn. It can be troublesome, but I'll think about it."

"Alright, take your time, I understand."

"I almost forgot to introduce my members. This is Akeno my [Queen], Koneko my [Rook] and of course you know Kiba, he is my [Knight]. You may come back here anytime."

Issei nodded, before he was about to turn and leave, he narrowed his eyes and warned the group.

"Everyone! GET DOWN! Fallen Angels are coming towards our position!"

Everyone got into their battle stances as the windows burst with light spears piercing them and imbedding themselves on the wall parallel to the windows. 3 fallen angels came through the window and formed light spears.

"We found you shit devils!"

They threw their light spears at every single member, all of them dodging except for Issei.

"Issei! Get out of there!"

He narrowed his eyes and caught the spear in his hand. He merely put little force to it as he squeezed it, making it burst into light and disappear. He faced the fallen, then encasing his right fist with black flames.

"Oh shit! We've got a monster in our sights, let's take him out first!"

The members of the club were astonished how a human was able to easily catch and break a spear made of light without taking damage. They watched his fist fuse with black flames and waited for his opponents to come closer. Issei struck the first one in the face, instantly driving his fist through his skull, the body burst in black flames before turning his body into nothing, not even ash.

"You bastard!"

The second one formed a spear and threw it at him, as well as dashing at him. He failed to attack and land a hit on Issei as he merely caught the spear and stabbed the latter in the stomach. The last one formed his light spear and tried attacking one of the members of the club that were caught off-guard. He also failed, as Issei appeared in front of him and setting him ablaze with the flames of hell.

The group looked at Issei as his fist returned to normal.

"Y-you're that powerful?"

"Of course I am. Never underestimate an opponent in the start or in the midst of battle. I maybe human, but I'm stronger than a being from the 3 factions with 4 wings in each side."

He turned and left. The members thought about his strength and decided to accept him as a pawn.

"Well, now that we finished the Fallen Angels off, who's going to clean up the mess?"

A long silence filled the room before a large argument started. Tonight is going to be a stressful time for them…

* * *

Alright, a new story is now made from my new ideas! I hope this one grows big like my other fics. I created some polls on Issei's second sacred gear and his elements (3 only or just pick all round elemental). I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! The poll for Naruto's harem in the other fic will be announced in its new chapter. Favorite or follow this fic if you enjoy. See ya guys later! Ja ne!


End file.
